Tracked vehicles such as tracked military vehicles are provided with a vehicle frame for housing an engine configuration. The vehicle frame is also arranged to support the vehicle cab. Such a tracked vehicle comprises a pair of track assemblies attached to a respective side of said vehicle frame. Such a vehicle frame comprises a pair of separated longitudinal wall elements extending in the longitudinal direction of the tracked vehicle and a bottom element connecting the pair of longitudinal wall elements so as to form a space for supporting and housing the engine configuration. Such a vehicle frame further comprises shelf portions arranged in the upper portion of the vehicle frame, extending laterally above the track assemblies. During assembly of such a vehicle it is difficult to access the components, e.g. components of the engine configuration, inside the vehicle frame, resulting in the assembly of the tracked vehicle taking relatively long time.
US20100237658 discloses such a tracked vehicle with a vehicle frame having structural portions, i.e. shelf portions, of sheet material provided with series of bents, where the structural portion is formed as a heat exchanger to exchange heat from heat carrier to environment. The structural portions are arranged in the upper portion of the vehicle frame and are extending laterally above the track assemblies.
There is thus a need to present improvements within vehicle frames of amphibious vehicles.